


Tormenter

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Theme, Intense, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Read at Own Risk, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: “Sometimes the worst monsters are the ones we trust everyday.”





	Tormenter

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is extremely dark and about the abusive relationship between a father and his daughter. Please do NOT read if you dont want to know. I wrote this because it's been bothering me for a while and writing is a form of therapy for me. Read only at your own risk.
> 
> Please there's one thing I will say. If you have ever been abused in the past please go to someone. It is NEVER okay to hurt someone no matter who they are. Abuse in any sense is wrong and its criminal. Please don't be afraid to stand up, even if it doesn't bring you justice, know it will bring you closure. That there will be people in this world who will care for you and support you through the difficult times. I know I do.

_"Strength is not the Act of being fearless but the ability to accept and be strong enough to overcome the things your afraid of."_

 

* * *

 

Music notes played around her head as Ruby smashed the buttons of her controller, getting the shooter into position and attacking the horde of zombies coming her way. Ruby was so immersed in the game that time became irrelevant. Today was another summer’s day and while she could be outside playing with her friends she wasn’t. For a change she was inside, sitting alone in her room and playing on her new PS1. Her sisters Yin and Yang were out probably at the local park so Ruby was for once alone with the piece and quiet. . . And gore of zombie killing of course.

Mum was working as she often did, leaving at early hours of the morning and not returning until well after the sun had set and dad was downstairs playing with his computer. Summer Rose would be exhausted when she got home and Ruby had every intention on greeting her at the door with a warm hug and a cup of tea on hand. Yin and Yang would only come back when they were called for, something you could hear from miles away. The park wasn’t THAT far away but you still needed a good set of lungs if you wanted to be heard all the way over there and if that didn’t work Ruby herself would need to trek down there and retrieve them.  

Ruby didn’t mind, after she was done with her game some fresh air would be nice and she could chat with friends for a short while too. A song she didn’t enjoy started playing and she paused her game skipping the song on the music player she had gotten for her 8th birthday. Another song started up and she smiled resuming her game, bobbing her head with the music and shooting zombie heads.

 

A shout from downstairs drew her attention and Ruby paused the game again to hear over the music her father Taiyang calling for her. “Ruby, come down.”

“Coming.” She left the music on quiet thinking she would be back before long and unlocked the door to her bedroom. When her sisters had started taking to winding her up everyday Summer and Tai had agreed that as the oldest she deserved some privacy. So they installed a small gold lock on the inside of her bedroom door that she could use to prevent Yin and Yang from entering her room whenever they wanted.

Ruby loved the little lock and used it often but never at night. Zwei, their adorable corgi considered it his duty to check every room at night. Once he was satisfied his family were safe and in bed he would headbutt her door open and silently pad into the room. As Ruby was the only person with a room to herself his place was at the foot of her bed. Was it to keep her safe? She didn’t know. Was it because she slept alone at night otherwise? Again she didn’t know. All Ruby knew was that if she locked the door Zwei would be found in the morning laying outside her door. She loved him and didn’t want him to sleep alone outside so she relented and left the door unlocked at night. If there were any monsters or bad dreams coming for her she knew Zwei would protect her.

Before Ruby could reach the stair Tai called for her again. “Ruby!”

“I’m here dad.” Taking the stairs two at a time she wound round the banister and faced her father. Their home wasn’t very large even for five people and what space there was always felt cramped to her. Under the stairs where a cupboard had been was now an open computer space. Tai had done the work himself and now had a desk and chair for his computer. It was fine when no one was using the computer, the chair would slide under the desk and you could get through within a problem. Unfortunately when someone especially Tai was using it, he blocked off the narrow hallway. So anyone wanting to get past would even need to squeeze through a gap after he pushed himself in or need him to move altogether.

It wasn’t a very sound way of using the space and Ruby couldn’t understand why they HAD to put the computer there. There was a cupboard just to the right of the desk but he argued they were using that for storage and didn’t want it there. No one had spoke back since, when Tai wanting something he always found a way to make it work. So the computer desk would clog the hallway and they would use the cupboard for whatever they needed. At the moment Ruby knew it held everyones coats and shoes, plus a few boxes she was sure were her birthday presents. Not that she would check that was half of the surprise.

The hallway was rather bright, giving the magnolia walls a bright effect. Ruby had noticed that someone had changed the bulb and forgot to put the light shade back on the ceiling. As she was too short and that her parents would probably kill her for trying she didn’t touch it. The dark green carpet was ugly in comparison and she hated the meshing colours. At least her room had been repainted when they moved in, she couldn’t wait till they got rid of the ugly colours.

 

The young girl stood by her father's desk, leaning on the corner slightly. “Yes dad?”

Tai looked at his daughter then back at the computer. “Make me a cup of tea.” Ruby sighed internally, why when her dad said that did she take it as an order? That’s right because it was one. That was another thing about her dad, when he wanted something he would use others first before himself. She had questioned him before about it, why call her downstairs to do something that would be already been done had he done it himself? When the crimsonette had voiced her questions all she received for the trouble was shouting and accusations of laziness. Sometimes when he was in a really bad mood he would throw her over his lap, raising his hand and slap her legs or bottom.

The stinging pain was another reminder not to anger the bigger man and she slide her thin body between the gap. The kitchen was hardly a few steps away and she started the brewing process, pulling milk from the fridge and grabbing a clean cup. Looking outside she noticed Zwei sitting on the ground just by the door but when she went to open it and let him in her dad's voice boomed again. “Do not let him in, he was bad so now he has to stay outside.”

Ruby nodded and went back to her task. Once the tea was made she carefully placed the cup at the desk away from anything she might knock on her way past again. Before she could squeeze back through Tai pulled out away from the desk and turned to the crimsonette smiling sweetly. “Thanks Ruby. Listen I need you to help me with something.”

It wasn’t a request and she couldn’t just walk away, not with him blocking the hallway so she sighed. “Yeh? What do you need help with?”

Tai’s smile widened as he nodded towards an item he had positioned on top of the monitor. “I bought this as a present for your mum but it need calibrating.” When she looked at it she noticed it was some sort of camera. It was the size of a tennis ball, white with a blue line around the lense. Rather then pointing towards her dad it was facing the cupboard door which sat about four feet away from the computer. Tai pointed at the computer. “Look at this here.”

Ruby got a little closer, noticing that a messenger was up, she couldn’t make out a lot. She didn’t know a lot about computers but there was a square window showing what the camera was seeing. Ruby could see the cupboard door from the camera's angle and there was even a little of the green carpet in view too. “What am I supposed to be seeing dad?”

“Well that’s the problem, the image is fine now but any changes make it look wrong. Do you think you could help me get this fixed. For your mum, I would be very grateful.” Tai took his daughter's tiny hands in his.

 

Ruby pondered, deep down she understood there wasn’t really a choice. Either she did as she was told now and stay in his good graces or do as she was told after a one sided shouting match. Ruby would do anything for her mother, she loved Summer dearly with all her heart. “Okay” her voice was quiet and somber.

“Good girl. Now go and stand over there.” Tai pointed to the cupboard door and watched his eldest girl move to do his bidding. When she stood with still as a stature he spoke again. “Relax Ruby, this won't take long. Now I need to fiddle with the settings, get the brightness and colours right.” He started typing away at the keyboard, his gaze completely on the screen. The mouse moved across the mat, the sound of clicking was deafening as Ruby watched, waiting.

A few minutes past and Tai let out a loud huff, his eyes never leaving the computer. “This isn’t working like it should. Ruby remove your clothes.”

Ruby wasn’t sure she heard her dad properly, it sounded like he said to take her clothes off. When she made no move to follow he pulled his eyes away from the screen. “Did you not hear me, I said take off your clothes.”

The squeak that came from the young girl held his attention, Ruby felt the beginnings of fear slip down her neck. “Why? I should do that. Why do you need me to take them off?” Her voice shook slightly.

Tai’s eyes seemed to burn with anger. “Because I can’t calibrate the camera’s image proper, now do as you’re told!”

“But-”

“Ruby, the quicker you do it the quicker I can finish and you can leave.!” Now there was shouting, shouting because Ruby hadn’t done as she was told. Ruby hated it when there was shouting, it scared her but she didn’t want to get smacked so she very slowly and carefully pulled at the white vest she wore. Pulling it over her head quickly and holding it to her chest. She wasn’t yet at the stage where she needed to wear bras but her tiny mounds never made her feel like this. her lip trembled and she could feel a cold sensation take hold at the back of her neck, it started to spread downwards around her shoulders. In her mind she thought, _What is happening? Why?_

Ruby looked up at her dad, his eyes alight with something she couldn’t describe and dropped the vest onto the floor. “Ruby I don’t have time to mess around take it off, all of it.” Ruby tried again to open her mouth but froze and started undoing the button to her cargo pants. Pulling them down and stepping out of them she stood now with nothing but a pair of sky blue panties on. Tai’s voice sounded wrong when he pointed them out. “That too.” She felt the sting of tears try to gather around her eyes and for the first time she looked up at what she was facing.

 

The camera stared back at her, she could see the inner lense black and shiny from the stark light of the hallway.  She wanted to shrink back from it, to run away. But where would she run, the front door was past the desk and she knew Tai wouldn’t let her through. The camera seemed to grow larger in her mind and she felt her heart quicken and ache. It was like an eye and it was intent on her.

Ruby couldn’t tear her gaze away from the one eye as she hooked her thumbs under the fabric of her panties. It was painful as she bent her knees pulling the defensive barrier down. Her silver eyes took on a dull glaze as she stepped out with one leg then the other. Her hands fingered the panties for a moment before she added them to the small pile of clothing just next to her feet.

Now she stood with her hands down at her sides and her legs clenched together. She wanted to cover her chest and privates but when she tried Tai’s voice slapped at her ears. “Leave your hands where they were.” When she replaced them at her hips Tai smiled, showing yellowing teeth and cracked lips. He took a long swig of his hot tea his eyes returning to the screen. A few clicks of the mouse and he spoke. “That’s very good Ruby. Now just stay like that for a minute, I will be quick.”

Ruby couldn’t have moved from that spot anymore then she could change the day into night. Her eyes shifted from the camera to her dad’s form, sat at the desk with a smile on his face as he clicked away, occasionally typing. Ruby felt something change in the air and turned back to camera. It didn’t look much like an eye anymore but a mouth with an eye in the center, ready to swallow her whole if she angered it. Inside her mind was a wailing voice, protesting everything, shouting and screaming to be freed.

Tai’s voice broke her out again. “Raise your arms.” He demonstrated, lifting his arms out wide and Ruby followed. She didn’t listen to the shaking in her body as she did as she was told. Her hands, palms out seemed longer then she remembered, the position was uncomfortable, with her legs pressed together and. “Spread your legs.” Another command that she followed, this one was so much harder but after a minute she managed _. Fathers don’t do this._

Ruby imagined she probably looked like she was about to do a cartwheel in the house. The position wasn’t uncomfortable in itself but knowing that she wore nothing and that her dad, a man she cared for was watching made the whole thing wrong. She wanted escape, she wanted the silence. She could see the front door behind her dad, what if someone was to come in and see. Tears, hot and wet trekked down her cheeks.

 

It seemed to go on for hours in her mind but only minutes past before Tai spoke again. “Okay now I want you to turn round so your back is to me.”

Ruby found some semblance of her voice, even if it was more high pitched and shaking. “Why did you not ask the others to help? Why me?”

The anger was back in her dad’s eyes. “Because you are the best Ruby and I know you care about your mother.” Tai turned in his chair as Ruby brought her arms back down to cover herself. “You love your mum don’t you Ruby?”

Ruby was an honest soul, Summer had bred it into her eldest daughter to always tell the truth, that lying was wrong. That when someone lied it killed a piece of their heart, so Ruby had grown only ever telling the truth. “Yes.”

“Then you'll do this for her won’t you. Because you love your mum you'll help me with this.” Who was this person? Had dad always been this way? She couldn’t remember. Had she done something bad. “This is a surprise for your mum, can you imagine how happy she will be.” Tai lifted a finger to his mouth. “We can’t tell her how hard it was to get it working properly but she will appreciate the gift, won’t she?”

Ruby’s voice lost its shaking but it was still high pitched.“ Yes.”

“You're such a good girl Ruby and I love you for helping, now turn around.” Tai returned to his computer as Ruby turned round so she was facing the cupboard door.

She traced her shadow with her eyes, was it easier because she couldn’t see them? The reprise didn’t last long as he heard the voice behind her. “Now place your hands on the door” _No!_ It was too close!

Spinning round Ruby almost jumped when she realised her dad stood just behind her, he had moved from his chair and stood less then a foot away from her. She hadn’t been paying attention. Had her dad always been this tall? He seemed to tower over her as he looked down on her, her head barely coming up halfway to his chest, blue eyes clashed with her silver.

“What are you doing! Turn back round.” Ruby faced the door again and almost jumped out of her skin when her dad took one of her hands and held it on the wooden door. It was at chest level and pulled at her shoulder. As she tried to move her hand back up Tai’s much larger hand held them in place as he moved behind her taking the other hand. Ruby couldn’t break his hold and felt helpless as he leveled her other hand on the door. Now her shoulders bunched up and the trapped feeling welled up inside her. _Help me, stop this!_

“This hurts dad.” Hoping he would release her she did her best to look over the shoulder at him.

Tai hummed for a moment. “Keep your hands where they are.” Ruby didn’t nod but she also didn’t move when her hands were let go. Tai brought his hands to her naked waist and started pulling her backwards, “Move your legs back a bit and bend your back.” Ruby could feel the hot hands just above her hips and careful not to tread on his feet stepped back. With her hands on the painted door moving back pulled her head and back downwards.

Just before she was going to stop she came in contact with her dad's thighs. His jeans were rough on her skin and she could feel something hard prodding at her bare bum. Tai stood where he was for a bit, every time he breathed Ruby felt the hardness move. She was so afraid she could feel her legs quaking and her breathing hitched with hiccups.

A rough hand brushed at her bottom once and then it was gone. In fact the whole heat from her dad was gone. Ruby looked over her shoulder and saw her dad sitting back down at the desk. The clicking started back up and the young girl let out a deep breath, now she had to contend with the camera again. She didn’t think too much about it, trying to block out everything around her until she was freed.

Her mind was still screaming but she tried to remember her mother's face. Things that she liked, her game upstairs, her homework still hadn’t been done. The more she tried to think of anything the more she became aware of each individual click, each letter typed on the keyboard. They were so loud and then there was silence again.

 

“We’re done Ruby.”

Was there a God? Those words were like music to her ears as she let out a shuddering breath. Quickly she grabbed up her clothes and all but threw them on herself as if he was going to change his mind. The relief was short lived as she know needed to get past him again before she could return to the safety of her room. She didn’t dare run out of the house barefooted, or give him any reason to suspect her. Even if all she wanted was to run and run.

As Ruby got closer to the desk Tai pulled out again turning in the chair to face her. “Thank you Ruby. Come here.” Holding his arms out he gestured his lap. Any other time Ruby would have gone straight to him, being hugged was great and she had sat in Tai’s lap on many occasions. Only today, this time everything about him seemed wrong. It was like black wines and lightning shrouded his form, it felt so sinister but she knew from his body language that she wouldn’t be able to pass until she let him hug her.

The crimsonette walked over and stood in his arms, Tai sweeped his daughter onto his lap, ignoring the way she leaned slightly back away from him. He caged her in his arms for a moment staring into your silver orbs, now dull and filled with despair. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her cold cheek. “Remember, this is a surprise for mum, so you can’t tell anyone. Understand.”

Ruby wanted the world to swallow her whole, rip her apart from limb to limb, anything to get her away from the monster she called ‘dad’. She could never tell anyone this, she understood. Ruby nodded not trusting her voice.

“Good girl, I love you Ruby. . .” Tai waited, not releasing the small girl.

 _Five little words Ruby, come on you can do it. Then you'll be freed._ The child's voice was quiet and somber but she said it. “I love you too dad.” And like that the arms around her fell away as Ruby hastily slid through the gap and calmly walked back upstairs. Turning the corner she headed straight for her bedroom. Once inside she closed and locked the door before sliding down onto the floor and lifting her knees up to her chest.

Ruby sat like that for hours, her cries were silent even as the tears continued to fall. Her chest was tight and it was painful to breathe. She held her face against her knees tightly holding onto herself. She cried in her mind, many voices shouted over one another.  

_I must forget._

_It will never happen again._

_It’s over and you are safe._

_. . . Until next time._

_There will always be a next time._

_I must forget._

_It will never happen again._

_It's over and you are safe._

_. . . Until next time._

_There will always be a next time._

The voices screamed in her head each time getting louder and louder until she gripped at her ears, pulling strands of her soft hair out.

Inside Ruby’s mind, if one could hear over the cries of denial and grief, they would be able to hear the quiet sobs of a little girl. She sat on a steel platform with her knees drawn up crying while a cage was slowly lowered and bolted down around her. The little girl stayed in the cage even when the door shut on her with a clang. A black padlock, what would be the first of many was gently placed onto the bars and locked into place sealing her inside.

She had an encounter with a monster and she had called it ‘Dad’.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone actually want to read more of this?


End file.
